Futures Bulletin
The futures bulletin is the first of 11 RUUN communiques. The document discusses the Squids breaking into the RUUN facility, and the subsequent relocation of RUUN construction. The Caesar cipher uses key 11. Decrypted Text Dear team, As you all know, this Sunday, July twenty-third, we experienced a break-in within the Logan shop. Clearly the temporary location was not as secure as we had been led to believe. Please know we are working to determine what caused this breach. Do not jump to conclusions. We have a working theory. I advise all engineers on RUUN to cease digital communications immediately. Years ago, in the last satellite, we used coded postings. I would like us to revisit this method. Postings will appear twice a week, as necessary, and will include the subsequent bulletin board drop locations. Whoever accessed the previous shop only discovered partial lists of the 121, and even those included a few transcription errors. Rest assured production will not be behind completion schedule. You will receive the updated object lists as soon as I receive them from the Reticulites, in cluster installments. You will have a complete list by the time the RUUN must be completed. As we now know, the complete set of objects will not be "released" to Seekers until mid-September. As a precaution, we will relocate construction to the Private Shed. Apologies for the lack of air-conditioning. This was short notice. By now you have received your relocation assignments. Please do not move anything that is not on your list, which may distract from our activity and new location. I am grateful to those who notified me so quickly on Sunday. And all who have been working on this impossible undertaking for so long. This break-in was disturbing to us all, and I appreciate your hard work and commitment. As you know, the fate of the parasite itself depends on the completion of the RUUN. Cluster: Futures: 1. Last Angel of History, 2. Digital Picture Frame, 3. Sun Ra Record, 4. AOL Floppy Disk, 5. Emoji Movie Poster, 6. Raspberry Pi, 7. Roller Blades, 8. Crystal ball, 9. 2028 Calendar, 10. The Jetsons VHS+VCR, Privileged object: Gas Mask Provisionally secret, The Engineer P.S. Within our tetrastigm, one special ellipse with zero eccentricity and foci coincident. Continue from the center, directly northeast. Meet in this Franco mill with political aspirations.'' Encrypted Text Oplc eplx, Ld jzf lww vyzh, estd Dfyolj, Ufwj ehpyej-estco, hp piapctpynpo l mcplv-ty htesty esp Wzrly dsza. Nwplcwj esp epxazclcj wznletzy hld yze ld dpnfcp ld hp slo mppy wpo ez mpwtpgp. Awpldp vyzh hp lcp hzcvtyr ez opepcxtyp hsle nlfdpo estd mcplns. Oz yze ufxa ez nzynwfdtzyd. Hp slgp l hzcvtyr espzcj. T logtdp lww pyrtyppcd zy CFFY ez npldp otrtelw nzxxfytnletzyd txxpotlepwj. Jplcd lrz, ty esp wlde dlepwwtep, hp fdpo nzopo azdetyrd. T hzfwo wtvp fd ez cpgtdte estd xpeszo. Azdetyrd htww laaplc ehtnp l hppv, ld ypnpddlcj, lyo htww tynwfop esp dfmdpbfpye mfwwpety mzlco ocza wznletzyd. Hszpgpc lnnpddpo esp acpgtzfd dsza zywj otdnzgpcpo alcetlw wtded zq esp 121, lyo pgpy eszdp tynwfopo l qph eclydnctaetzy pcczcd. Cpde lddfcpo aczofnetzy htww yze mp mpstyo nzxawpetzy dnspofwp. Jzf htww cpnptgp esp faolepo zmupne wtded ld dzzy ld T cpnptgp espx qczx esp Cpetnfwtepd, ty nwfdepc tydelwwxpyed. Jzf htww slgp l nzxawpep wtde mj esp etxp esp CFFY xfde mp nzxapepo. Ld hp yzh vyzh, esp nzxawpep dpe zq zmupned htww yze mp "cpwpldpo" ez Dppvpcd fyetw xto-Dpaepxmpc. Ld l acpnlfetzy, hp htww cpwznlep nzydecfnetzy ez esp Actglep Dspo. Lazwzrtpd qzc esp wlnv zq ltc-nzyotetzytyr. Estd hld dszce yzetnp. Mj yzh jzf slgp cpnptgpo jzfc cpwznletzy lddtryxpyed. Awpldp oz yze xzgp lyjestyr esle td yze zy jzfc wtde, hstns xlj otdeclne qczx zfc lnetgtej lyo yph wznletzy. T lx rclepqfw ez eszdp hsz yzetqtpo xp dz bftnvwj zy Dfyolj. Lyo lww hsz slgp mppy hzcvtyr zy estd txazddtmwp fyopcelvtyr qzc dz wzyr. Estd mcplv-ty hld otdefcmtyr ez fd lww, lyo T laacpntlep jzfc slco hzcv lyo nzxxtexpye. Ld jzf vyzh, esp qlep zq esp alcldtep tedpwq opapyod zy esp nzxawpetzy zq esp CFFY. Nwfdepc: Qfefcpd: 1. Wlde Lyrpw zq Stdezcj, 2. Otrtelw Atnefcp Qclxp, 3. Dfy Cl Cpnzco, 4. LZW Qwzaaj Otdv, 5. Pxzut Xzgtp Azdepc, 6. Cldampccj At, 7. Czwwpc Mwlopd, 8. Ncjdelw mlww, 9. 2028 Nlwpyolc, 10. Esp Upedzyd GSD+GNC, Actgtwprpo zmupne: Rld Xldv Aczgtdtzylwwj dpncpe, Esp Pyrtyppc A.D. Htesty zfc epecldetrx, zyp dapntlw pwwtadp htes kpcz pnnpyectntej lyo qznt nztyntopye. Nzyetyfp qczx esp npyepc, otcpnewj yzcesplde. Xppe ty estd Qclynz xtww htes azwtetnlw ldatcletzyd.